Malentendidos
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Mala suerte y malentendidos al final podían resultar ser solo el comienzo de una nueva etapa en la vida.


Malentendidos.

-¡¿Cómo qué no puedo quedarme aquí?!- el chillido indignado de Karin se oyó por toda la manzana en esa fría tarde de otoño.

-L-lo siento mucho, Kurosaki-san.- la mujer llamada Nelliel que estaba frente a ella agitó las manos alarmada por su furia. –Sé que te prometí que apenas llegaras podrías instalarte como mi compañera de piso, pero el asunto es que volví con mi novio y él quiere quedarse aquí, y bueno, todavía sobra una habitación porque duerme conmigo pero el caso es que no esperaba que tú fueras tan bonita y no te quiero… aquí.- hizo una mueca nerviosa al darse cuenta de que lo que dijo no fue muy amable. –Él ya me engañó una vez, ¡no puedo volver a arriesgarme!- lloriqueó con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. -¡En verdad lo siento!-

Karin frunció el ceño, pero debía admitir que entendía el punto de la chica por más que estuviera siendo paranoica y tonta. De todos modos, ella no quería tener que convivir con una parejita recién reconciliada, aparte de que a su hermano le daría un ataque sí viviera con un chico por más que tuviera novia, solo que ahora no sabía qué demonios iba a hacer.

-Podrías haberme llamado y decirme que no aceptabas "chicas bonitas", idiota.- la mirada en los ojos llorosos de la chica le recordó demasiado a Yuzu como para que pudiera seguir insultándola por más estúpida que le pareciera. –Bien, bien, olvídalo. ¿Sabes de alguien más que esté buscando compañera de piso?- se frotó las sienes llamando a toda su paciencia.

-P-puedes fijarte en el centro de la ciudad, creo que deben haber varios folletos de eso colgados por ahí.- sonrió viéndose culpable. –En verdad, en verdad, en verdad lo siento.- hizo pucheros secándose las lágrimas y los mocos que chorreaban por su barbilla.

-Olvídalo.- suspiró tomando sus maletas y largándose de allí antes de que perdiera la paciencia.

-¡Lo siento, buena suerte!- Nelliel se despidió pero Karin no se molestó en volver a voltear en su dirección.

Había sido aceptada en la prestigiosa universidad de ciudad Seireitei y le costó mucho convencer a su familia de que podría sobrevivir por su cuenta lejos de ellos a cinco horas de su ciudad natal Karakura, tardó mucho en encontrar a una compañera de piso que le pareciera decente para pagar la renta juntas y además estar cerca de su universidad. ¡Era tan solo su primera hora allí y ya la habían botado como si fuera basura! ¿Qué iba a decirle a su familia ahora?

Seguramente su padre querría rentarle un departamento para ella sola como había estado insistiendo desde que le habló sobre Seireitei, pero todo en esta maldita ciudad era tres veces más caro que en Karakura y ella ciertamente no quería dejar a su padre en bancarrota por más que el idiota dijera que estaba bien.

El plan había sido llegar, instalarse en el departamento según había arreglado con Nelliel por teléfono y conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo que no interfiera con sus estudios y la ayudara a pagar la renta y comprar lo que necesité como libros o ropa y esas cosas para no depender completamente de lo que su padre le enviaba. Y ahora todo se estaba tambaleando por el capricho de esa chica tonta.

Bueno… no tenía caso solo lamentarse sin hacer nada, así que iría a ver esos malditos folletos.

Se cargó las maletas a sus hombros y fue caminando los dos kilómetros que la separaban del centro de la ciudad, agradeciendo la quemadura de sus músculos como distracción de sus ganas de volver solo para golpear a Nelliel en su rostro lloroso y patético.

Al llegar al centro, se sorprendió al encontrar buena cantidad de folletos sobre compañeros de piso, realmente había mucho de dónde elegir… Tal vez no todo estuviera perdido. Pero no podía hacerse ilusiones, le costó mucho elegir compañera antes y ahora no sabía con lo qué podía encontrarse. Vio varios folletos.

"Compañera de piso sexy y de mente abierta para soltero con grandes atributos" eww, definitivamente no. "¡Compañero de piso fiestero al que le guste parrandear toda la noche!" ¿Esas personas no tenían nada qué hacer en las mañanas? "Compañera de piso a la que le gusten los gatos, porque tengo catorce y necesito quien me ayude a cuidarlos" no, gracias, un solo gatito de Yuzu la volvió loca demasiados años. "Compañero de piso inteligente para que me ayude con las tareas" ugh, patético. "Compañero de suite especial en el centro de la ciudad" ¿Sí podía pagar una suite para qué quería un compañero?

Frunció el ceño al ver los folletos, ninguno la convencía y los que sí estaban demasiado lejos de su universidad como para ser viables.

-Ugh…- suspiró, mirando como cerca de ella una mujer estaba pegando más folletos. –Nunca encontraré un buen lugar para quedarme antes de que terminé la noche.- tendría que desperdiciar dinero en un hotel para pasar la noche y quizás la semana mientras buscaba.

-¿Buscas un lugar para quedarte?- saltó y casi chilla cuando un rostro apareció repentinamente a solo centímetros del suyo. El rostro de brillantes ojos celestes de la mujer que había estado colgando folletos la miraba con ansiedad. Insegura, Karin asintió a su pregunta. -¡Perfecto!- prácticamente abofeteó su rostro con uno de sus folletos. -¡Tengo la solución a tu problema!-

El folleto decía "Compañero de piso puntual con su parte de la renta", estaba bastante cerca de su universidad y el dinero era bastante razonable, parecía… absolutamente perfecto para la desesperada joven de dieciocho años.

-Oh, wow…- tomó el folleto y lo estudió con atención. –Esto me conviene muchísimo.- miró a la sonriente mujer como si fuera la solución a todos sus problemas. -¿Tú eres la que busca compañero? ¡¿Podemos llegar a un acuerdo ahora?!- su ánimo se restauró ante la posibilidad de que todo se arreglara.

-Oh, no. Lo siento, linda, yo no soy la que busca compañero.- rió pícaramente. –Simplemente le estaba haciendo un favor a mi sobrino, él es con quien tienes que hablar.-

-¿Sobrino?- sus esperanzas se desplomaron. –Oh… entonces no puedo aceptar la oferta.- suspiró pesadamente. –Mi familia nunca aceptaría que me quedé con un chico, son un poco paranoicos.- más bien su hermano lo era. –Supongo que seguiré buscando…- comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Pero querida!- la mujer rubia de gran delantera la tomó de la muñeca. –No tienes de qué preocuparte con mi sobrino, él no está… interesado en las chicas, eso es lo que siempre dice.- Karin arqueó las cejas. ¿Su sobrino era gay? –Aparte, es un perfecto caballero.-

-Bueno… supongo que mi familia no se opondrá a eso.- su hermano no tendría nada que reclamarle a un chico homosexual. -¡Aceptaré!- declaró por fin.

-¡Esa es la actitud! ¡Ven, te llevaré en mi auto!- la jaloneó por toda la plaza donde se encontraban hasta su Wild Rubis impecable y hermoso. –Tengo un buen ojo con las personas y creo que eres una buena chica, ¡seguramente serás una gran compañera de piso para mi sobrinito!- prácticamente la empujo dentro del auto con todo y maletas para después subirse al asiento del conductor y arrancar. -¿Y qué te trae a la ciudad, linda?- empezaron una pequeña charla los quince minutos que le tomó llevarla al edificio donde se hospedaba su sobrino.

-¿Aquí es dónde se queda tu sobrino? Se ve como un buen lugar.- el edificio no era demasiado lujoso pero tampoco se veía descuidado, era solo decente en la medida correcta. –Esperó que el acuerdo se haga rápido, realmente necesitó una buena ducha y una larga siesta.- contuvo un bostezo.

-Sí… puede ser un poco largo.- la rubia que se había presentado a sí misma como Matsumoto Rangiku rió nerviosamente. –Él es algo… exigente. ¡Pero no te preocupes, Karin-chan! Sé que se llevaran muy bien.- aseguró mientras subían las escaleras de emergencia. -¡Toshiro, querido!- golpeó insistentemente una puerta en el tercer piso. -¡Ya te conseguí ese compañero de piso del que hablamos!- canturreó alegremente.

-¿Tan pronto?- una voz grave y masculina se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta antes de que esta se abriera dejando ver a un chico cerca de su edad con preciosos ojos turquesas, cabello increíblemente blanco y piel tostada. Él parecía acabar de salir de la ducha, pues traía una toalla alrededor del cuello y su camisa estaba sin abotonar a pesar del frío de aquella tarde. –Y puedo saber…- solo le dedicó una breve mirada a la Kurosaki antes de volver a mirar a Matsumoto con cara de que podría matarla en cualquier momento. -¿Dónde está ese compañero?-

-¡Pues aquí mismo!- tomó a la joven por los hombros y la empujó hacia el albino, haciéndola chocar su cara contra su pecho musculoso. -¿A qué no es adorable?- preguntó sonriente mientras Karin retrocedía unos cuantos pasos.

El sobrino de la mujer se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, y de repente toda su fachada de perfecta calma se derrumbó.

-¡MATSUMOTO!- su estridente grito hizo a ambas estremecerse. -¡Te dije específicamente NO mujeres!- gruñó con los dientes apretados. –Saca a esta chica de aquí y la próxima vez que te ofrezcas a ayudarme intenta pensar en ayudarme a mí y no a ti en...-

-Disculpa.- Karin carraspeó ruidosamente para callarlo. –No hables de mí como sí no estuviera aquí, no necesito que nadie me saque de ningún lado. Sí no soy bienvenida me iré sola y punto.- arrojó el folleto al piso y dio media vuelta para marcharse jalando su gran maleta con ruedas sin hacer caso a los gritos de Rangiku llamándola.

Este era el segundo mal trago que recibía en el día y apenas eran las diez de la mañana. Su nueva vida independiente sin duda estaba resultando fenomenal.

Estaba dispuesta a volver al centro y tal vez ceder ante la loca con los catorce gatos, pero antes de que pudiera abandonar la cuadra donde estaba el complejo de departamentos del sobrino de la voluptuosa mujer, de repente sintió una mano jalando su muñeca. Volteó y miró ceñuda a Rangiku, que parecía indispuesta en soltar su mano por más que tiraba para librarse.

-¡Espera, querida! ¡No puedes irte!- lloriqueó. -¡Lo convenceremos, estoy segura que sí!- dijo mientras la arrastraba de regreso al complejo. –Él puede parecer un poco duro, pero en el fondo es un algodón de azúcar. Solo dile lo que me dijiste a mí, que necesitas urgentemente un lugar para quedarte o tendrás que gastarte todos tus ahorros en un hotel de quinta o regresar a tu casa para pedirle dinero a tu padre. ¡Estoy segura de que te escuchara!- antes de siquiera darse cuenta, ya estaban de nuevo frente a la puerta del sobrino de la rubia, que seguía en el marco aún con la toalla alrededor del cuello y miraba lleno de irritación a su tía.

-Escucha, agradezco tu interés y todo, pero no voy a rogarle a un desconocido que me deje quedarme cuando obviamente no me quiere aquí.- miró de reojo al tipo de cabellos blancos, que la miraba con gesto totalmente inexpresivo. –La convivencia sería un infierno… quiero decir, no me metería en sus cosas ni nada, probablemente me pasé todo el tiempo encerrada en mi habitación y esté la mayor parte del día en la universidad o afuera porque soy muy inquieta, solo tendríamos que vernos en las comidas y de todos modos no me gusta conversar mientras como, pero aun así sí él dice que no mujeres debemos respetar su decisión.- suspiró cansinamente. –Se veía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, de cualquier forma… No te preocupes, en el centro vi un folleto de una chica que está cerca de mi universidad… quiere que la ayude a criar catorce gatos y apenas logré sobrevivir a uno, pero prefiero eso antes de tener que llamar a casa y quitarle dinero a mi padre…- se frotó la nuca y le sonrió a Rangiku. –Gracias por intentar ayudarme, de verdad, pero ya no quiero perder el tiempo aquí. Estoy muy cansada y tengo mucha más caminata por hacer.- se dio la vuelta y volvió a arrastrar su valija detrás de ella. -¡Adiós, fue un placer!- agitó su mano libre a modo de despedida y comenzó a alejarse.

No dio ni diez pasos cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Espera.- era el sobrino de Rangiku. Ella se detuvo y volteó a verlo con las cejas en alto, él suspiró profundamente. –Creo que podría darte una oportunidad…- murmuró aunque no del todo convencido. –Dos meses de prueba. Sí la convivencia funciona y pagas tu parte de la renta a tiempo, entonces te quedas.- ella comenzó a sonreír, pero él continuó hablando. –Sin embargo, a penas vea que no funciona, te dejaré solo una semana para buscar otro departamento. ¿Entendido?- Karin frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada como le hablaba este tipo, pero esta era su mejor oferta.

-De acuerdo.- cedió aunque desconfiada.

Él la ayudó a entrar su maleta a su departamento, ambos intentando ignorar los chillidos estridentes cantando victoria de su tía.

Una vez se deshicieron de la entusiasta y ruidosa mujer mayor, ambos se sentaron en la mesa redonda del bonito departamento monocromático del chico que se presentó a sí mismo como Hitsugaya Toshiro y discutieron los términos de su acuerdo de convivencia.

Karin de inmediato notó que él era un hombre muy serio y profesional, aparte de educado y frío, muy frío, aun así esto no la molestaba porque eso significaba que no era de esos homosexuales alocados que querían pintarse las uñas y vestirte como si fueras su muñeca, cosa muy buena para ella porque no era una chica muy femenina que se diga.

Su habitación era muy simple, con una cama individual, un armario de dos puertas, una mesita de noche y paredes blancas, justo lo que estaba buscando para empezar su nueva vida y aún mejor de lo que esperaba con Nelliel. Pudo ducharse y luego durmió hasta el día siguiente, levantándose con mucho apetito lista para un buen desayuno.

-¿Podrías decirme de un supermercado o algo?- preguntó a Hitsugaya al verlo desayunando en el comedor. –Me estoy muriendo de hambre.- fue mala idea irse a la cama sin comer el día interior.

-Tu desayuno está bajó ese bol.- masculló él secamente señalando al susodicho en la otra punta de la mesa.

-¿Qué?- lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Me hiciste el desayuno?-

-Estabas tardando mucho en despertar y como ayer no te levantaste a cenar imaginé que tendrías hambre.- dijo una vez acabó de masticar. –Prepare bastante, come rápido o se enfriara.- advirtió, a lo que ella no lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente empezó a comer.

-Mmm.- se deleitó. –Esto está increíble. ¡Es aún mejor que la cocina de mi hermana!- exclamó, aunque luego se abofeteó mentalmente y se juró a sí misma nunca decir eso delante de ella. -¿No que dijiste que tendría que pagar por mi propia comida?- lo miró confundida.

-En efecto, tendrás que pagar por tu propia comida, excepto cuando yo te invite a comer como en este caso.- ni siquiera la estaba mirando, solo estaba concentrado en su celular, haciéndola preguntarse sí tenía algún novio con el cual se estuviera escribiendo. –Pero la verdad disfrutó de cocinar así que cuando tenga tiempo bien podría cocinar para ambos… en caso de que pases el periodo de prueba.- la miró por solo un segundo.

-¿Por esta comida? Definitivamente pasaré.- apenas recordó tragar antes de hablar. –Aun así quiero ir a comprar cosas para tener la nevera llena porque a veces quiero bocadillos a cualquier hora y no siempre las tiendas están abiertas.-

-Hay un supermercado a dos calles de aquí, en dirección a la universidad. Y hay una tienda en la esquina de la calle de enfrente.- ella murmuró un agradecimiento y la conversación terminó allí.

A lo largo de la primera semana de convivencia Karin se acostumbró rápidamente a la nueva vida y a su nuevo compañero de piso. El lugar era muy agradable y aunque extrañaba a su familia las constantes llamadas de Yuzu no la dejaban deprimirse. Hitsugaya era… mucho más amable de lo que la primera impresión la había hecho pensar. Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que necesite, ya sea indicaciones o un trámite muy confuso para la universidad que empezaba la próxima semana, a la que él también iba solo que con otra carrera.

Cuando empezó con la universidad empezó a verlo cada vez menos, apenas se cruzaban en el desayuno y la cena, por lo demás, tal como le prometió, le dejaba su espacio y siempre que no estaba en la universidad estaba fuera ya sea familiarizándose con la ciudad de Seireitei, en su nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo atendiendo mesas en una cafetería o saliendo con su nueva amiga que hizo en sus clases, ya que él tenía una regla de no traer personas al apartamento a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo pasaron los dos meses de prueba, estando demasiado ocupada con los primeros exámenes.

-Siento que voy a morir.- gimoteó sentada en una banca del parque junto a su amiga Itsukimi Misa. -¿En qué estaba pensando cuando elegí medicina?- sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero no imaginó que taaaaaanto.

-No sé de qué te quejas, Karin-chan, te va mejor que a mí.- refunfuñó su amiga, que ya había reprobado el primer examen. –Quería que me ayudaras a estudiar, pero con nuestros trabajos de medio tiempo y el horario de la biblioteca nunca puedes ayudarme. ¡Voy a reprobar otra vez!- lloriqueó.

-Podría ir a tu casa y desvelarnos un poco en una pijamada para ayudarte a estudiar. Perder un par de horas de sueños no es nada nuevo, después de todo.-

-Me gustaría, pero mi hermano siempre está con su novia "divirtiéndose" y no me dejan estudiar ni dormir.- bostezó con mala cara. –Y no puedo decirle nada porque él paga la mayor parte de la renta y es capaz de regresarme a casa por fastidiar su tiempo con su preciosa novia.- bufó. -¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa?- sonrió esperanzada.

-Ehh…- Toshiro la mataría, pero su amiga realmente necesitaba su ayuda así que esto contaba como el "absolutamente necesario" ¿verdad? –De acuerdo…-

-¡Oh, Karin-chan, eres la mejor!- le dio un gran abrazo.

Fue con mucho nerviosismo que llevó a su amiga al departamento. Hitsugaya estaba sentado en la mesita redonda de la sala trabajando en su tarea, tal vez, y cuando alzó la mirada y las vio, notó que su rostro se desencajó por la sorpresa por un segundo, antes de que frunciera el ceño y apartara la mirada. Karin se extrañó por la expresión en su rostro, pero al ver que ignoró a su amiga cuando esta se presentó, decidió ignorarlo también y simplemente la llevó a su habitación para empezar con el estudio.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, sí quieres, tengo un Futon extra. Así podrás dormir sin tener que escuchar a tu hermano por una vez.-

-¡Eres mi héroe, Karin-chan!- la abrazó otra vez.

Ya vestida con su pijama que consistía en una gran camiseta y shorts muy cortos pero cómodos, salió a la cocina para buscar bocadillos y refrescos para la pijamada/reunión de estudios, solo para sobresaltarse al ver a su compañero todavía estudiando en la sala mirándola con una mueca.

-¿Cuál es tu problema hoy, Toshiro?- lo miró ceñuda. –Sé que no te gusta que traiga gente a la casa pero pagó la mitad de la renta así que no puedes pretender que te obedeceré como un cachorrito estúpido por cada cosa que se te ocurra.- se cruzó de brazos, no dispuesta a dejar que la pase por encima.

-Es Hitsugaya.- la corrigió fríamente. –Y no me molesta que traigas… amigas, de vez en cuando mientras no sean muy ruidosas.- volvió a apartar la mirada.

-Estás raro.- empezó a preocuparse un poco. -¿Por qué actúas como sí tuvieras algo contra Misa-san? Ni siquiera has hablado con ella como para haberla ignorado así esta tarde.-

-No he hablado con ella, pero sé quién es.- siguió sin mirarla. –Debe estarte esperando, ve.-

-Como sea.- no tenía ganas de lidiar con él de todos modos.

Afortunadamente sus primeros exámenes acabaron con notas bastante altas y logró ayudar a Misa a no reprobar todas las materias, así que luego de un mes pudo relajarse un poco, teniendo el nivel de estrés normal con las tareas y el estudio constante hasta que llegara la próxima época de exámenes.

Un día al regresar de la cafetería lista para dejar el uniforme y cambiarse a algo más cómodo para salir a algún Árcade a gastar un par de cientos de yenes en videojuegos, se encontró con Matsumoto Rangiku bebiendo té en el sillón de la sala de estar, Toshiro sentado frente a ella en el sofá.

-¡Oh, Karin-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- la saludó alegremente. -¿Cómo has estado, linda?-

-Hola, Rangiku-san.- le sonrió, pensando que podría ir al Árcade mañana. –He estado bien ¿qué hay de ti?-

-Muy bien, mi esposo y yo acabamos de volver de unas magníficas vacaciones en América, justamente de eso le estaba hablando a mi querido sobrino.- sonrió alegremente, su sonrisa agrandándose en una más picara al verla tomar asiento junto a él. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Ya son pareja?- ambos se tensaron ante esa pregunta.

-Por favor, Rangiku-san, no seas ofensiva.- la miró ceñuda. –No puedes cambiar a alguien tan fácilmente.- sí su sobrino era homosexual entonces debía aceptarlo, no presionarlo para que le gusten las chicas.

-Tiene razón, Matsumoto, no intentes cambiar a alguien solo por tus absurdas fantasías.- él estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Rangiku pasó sus ojos de uno al otro, con una expresión sumamente confundida en su rostro.

-Ehh… ¿Ok?- se encogió de hombros. –Solo bromeaba.- hizo pucheros. -¡En fin! Estaba hablando de nuestro viaje a Miami, es un lugar sumamente encantador, tienen…- siguió parloteando por toda una hora mientras los dos más jóvenes bebían té y comían bocadillos apenas prestándole atención porque honestamente hablaba demasiado rápido como para ser entendible.

Unas semanas después de eso, Karin se estaba duchando para salir al cine con Misa y relajarse un poco viendo películas de horror, cuando el agua de repente dejó de caer.

¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

Con el cabello y el cuerpo empapado y lleno de espuma, envolvió una toalla a su alrededor y probó sí el agua del lavabo funcionaba, encontrándose que sí. Frunció el ceño y ajustó más la toalla para salir a comprobar el agua en la cocina.

Maldita sea ¿ahora qué rayos estaba pasando?

-¡Toshiro!- llamó una vez se quedó sin opciones.

-Te dije que es Hitsu…- se asomó desde su habitación con el rostro lleno de molestia, solo para congelarse al verla. -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- murmuró con el rostro pálido.

-No sale agua de la ducha, pero sí de todos los otros lugares. ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!- zapateó molesta.

Se la quedó mirando con la cara cada vez más roja, solo para carraspear y alejar la vista.

-Iré a revisar… Tú ponte algo de ropa, por el amor de todos los cielos…- murmuró dirigiéndose al baño.

-Oh.- también se sonrojó al recordar que estaba semidesnuda. Pero bueno, él no tenía interés en chicas así que no debería sentirse tan avergonzada como se sentía.

Una vez seca y vestida, se dirigió al baño, viendo que Hitsugaya había retirado uno de los azulejos y rotó la pared para ver el problema, que aparentaba ser una tubería con una enorme grieta.

-Nuestro casero dijo que tardaría un par de días en desocuparse para arreglar el problema, así que le dije que yo lo haría y que luego me daría el dinero.- le informó al verla entrar. –La tubería tiene una gran fisura, probablemente provocada por alguna rata.-

-¿Cuándo podrás terminar de repararla?-

-Hoy mismo, solo debo comprar los materiales y no debería tomarme más que un par de horas.-

-Eres realmente increíble, Toshiro.- sonrió impresionada.

-Te dije que es Hitsugaya.- suspiró. -¿No tenías una cita a la que asistir?-

-¡Oh, cierto! ¡Misa-san debe estar esperándome!- de inmediato salió corriendo.

Llegó solo diez minutos tarde así que no hubo muchas preguntas y rápidamente se dispuso a relajarse.

La pasaron muy bien y cuando ella la invitó a un bar decidió no decir que no para no arruinar el estado de ánimo, por lo por primera vez en su vida acabó emborrachándose, y sí que se emborrachó mucho, ni siquiera estaba segura de quién era o dónde estaba o por qué estaba o sí algo tenía sentido.

-Rayos… sí que nos pasamos de copas.- Misa rió a los cuatro vientos. –No es seguro irse así… creo que le escribiré a mi novia…- esperen. ¡¿QUÉ?!

Incluso estando tan borracha, Karin se sorprendió mucho por esa afirmación.

-¿Tienes una novia?- la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí. ¿No lo sabías?- se mostró confundida mientras marcaba en su celular. –Todos en la universidad saben que me gustan las chicas, fui muy obvia el año pasado acosando a la tía de tu compañero de piso y otras bellezas, aunque hace poco conocí a mi adorada Niji.- suspiró enamoradiza. –La verdad al principio solo me acerque a ti porque estás hermosa, pero no engañaría a mi Niji así que no te preocupes, no voy a manosearte como era mi plan inicial.- rió guiñando un ojo traviesamente.

-Ah, vaya… La verdad nunca lo habría imaginado.- también rió. –Aunque debí sospechar por tantos abrazos.- le dirigió una mirada de falsa ira.

-Es muy agradable abrazarte.- se carcajeó. –Pero tranquila, somos amigas, además ya sé que hay algo entre tú y tu compañero de piso así que nunca…-

-Wow, wow, wow.- la calló agitando las manos. -¿Qué dices? No hay nada entre Toshiro y yo, difícilmente somos amigos.- negó con la cabeza, totalmente incrédula.

-¿En serio?- frunció el ceño. –Pero sí parecía a punto de ladrarme cuando me llevaste a su departamento… Podría haber jurado que…-

-No hay nada.- aseguró, e iba a contarle que él también era homosexual cuando de repente un auto tocó bocina fuera y Misa aseguró que esa era su novia.

La novia de su amiga las recogió y la llevó a su edificio amablemente, era una mujer muy agradable y con una sonrisa gentil, y Misa parecía completamente enamorada de ella, casi no la dejaba conducir de tantos arrumacos.

Subió las escaleras tambaleándose y entró al departamento después de varios intentos luchando con las llaves, y al entrar se sorprendió al ver a Hitsugaya sentado en una silla a pocos metros de la puerta, con el celular en mano.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó ceñudo. –Nunca llegas tan tarde a casa, estuve llamándote.- se puso en pie con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento.- rió tontamente. –Me quedé sin batería… creo…- no podía recordar, sinceramente.

-Kurosaki, ¿estás borracha?- la miró con profunda desaprobación. –Mañana tienes clases.-

-No, van a remodelar mi salón.- le sacó la lengua. –No soy tan irresponsable, Toshiro.-

-Hitsugaya.- suspiró. –Ve a darte una ducha y duerme, mañana tendrás un gran dolor de cabeza.- quiso voltearse, pero Karin se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer, a lo que de inmediato él estuvo ahí para sostenerla. –Maldición, estás peor de lo que pensé.- de repente la alzó en sus brazos, cargándola al estilo nupcial.

-Hmm…- se estaba sintiendo un poco adormilada ahora mismo, o tal vez estuviera comenzando a alucinar, porque al tener el rostro de Toshiro tan cerca ahora no podía evitar notar lo lindos que eran sus ojos y todo su rostro en general… bueno, todo él en general. –Eres muy lindo, Toshiro…- murmuró sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía.

-Estás borracha.- negó con la cabeza, pero su mirada se había suavizado considerablemente.

Se veía aún más guapo así.

-No es justo.- enterró el rostro en su hombro, aspirando su aroma a menta. -¿Por qué tienes que estar fuera de mi alcance?- ¿sería verdad eso de que todos los hombres buenos eran homosexuales?

-¿Fuera de tu alcance?- la miró con ojos confusos. -¿Qué quieres decir?- dejó de caminar para mirarla fijamente, de tal modo que la hizo sonrojar por más que solo el alcohol en su sistema.

Estaba a punto de responderle que no era justo que le gustaran los chicos, pero en su lugar acabó vomitando sobre él y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba despertándose en su cama con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

-Oww, mi cabeza.- lloriqueó con una mano masajeando su frente. –Estúpida Misa-san…-

-Veo que ya despertaste.- casi brinca en su lugar al ver a Hitsugaya sentado junto a su cama. –Ten, este té ayudara.- le tendió una pequeña taza humeante.

-Gracias.- tomó de a pequeños sorbos. –Disculpa, recuerdo todo borroso de anoche pero… ¿por casualidad vomite sobre ti?- preguntó temerosa, deseando haber soñado tal humillación. Gimió avergonzada cuando él asintió. –Lo siento…- podría haberse golpeado en la cabeza de no ser porque le dolía tanto.

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que una mujer borracha vomita sobre mí.- murmuró amargamente. –Matsumoto.- respondió ante su mirada inquisitiva.

-Oh.- sonrió divertida, sintiéndose un poco mejor, aunque sea un poquito. –Sí quieres haré la limpieza del departamento hoy, ya que tengo el día libre, como compensación por lo de anoche.- sonrió tímidamente.

-No te preocupes por eso, también tengo el día libre, de todas formas, y odio no hacer nada.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tienes el día libre?- lo miró confusa.

-Bueno, no en realidad, es solo que hoy irá a dar clases una persona que realmente no quiero ver, así que no iré.- murmuró renuente.

-Oh.- decidió no preguntar al ver la agravación en su rostro. –B-bueno… ¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido, entonces? Creo que nunca hemos salido juntos y ya llevamos casi cuatro meses viviendo juntos. Sería bueno pasar un buen rato juntos.- sonrió amistosamente, aunque un poco temerosa que la rechace por su aversión a la palabra "diversión".

Él hizo una mueca y su sonrisa desapareció al notar que estaba a punto de rechazarla, y estaba a punto de retractarse cuando lo escuchó suspirar profundamente.

-Está bien…- cedió dudoso. –Pero primero desayunaremos y haremos la limpieza.-

-¡Claro, por supuesto!- la emoción la hizo olvidar por completo el dolor de cabeza. –Oww…- bueno, no tanto.

-Te haré más té.-

-Sí, gracias.-

Una vez el dolor de cabeza pasó y desayunaron y limpiaron, por primera vez Karin abandonó el departamento con Hitsugaya a su lado y ambos partieron en dirección a la plaza de ciudad Seireitei.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?- preguntó él pareciendo bastante aburrido.

-¿Qué quieres hacer tú? Estoy tratando de compensarte por haber vomitado sobre ti… y también por haberte preocupado.- sonrió cuando otro recuerdo borroso le vino a la mente.

-No estaba preocupado.- se cruzó de brazos, apartando la mirada.

-Lo que digas.- rió.

Acabaron yendo a la biblioteca, un lugar que Karin normalmente no consideraba divertido, pero de algún modo estar con él lo hizo divertido en una extraña forma.

-Escucha esto.- sacó otro libro de su estante y leyó la contraparte. –Haruko no era una chica como todas las demás, de día iba a la escuela y prestaba atención en clases como toda niña buena, pero de noche… salvaba al mundo con ayuda de su gato-unicornio-calamar y su mejor amigo vampiro-hada que secretamente era su eterno enamorado.-

-Pff… ¡JAJAJAJA!- ella no pudo evitar rodar en el suelo de la risa otra vez ante otro absurdo libro, pese a que la bibliotecaria parecía a punto de lanzarles uno de esos pesados libros en el estante detrás de ella. –Oh, santo cielo… ¿Quién lee esas cosas?-

-¿Quién las escribe?- miró con disgusto el libro. –Inoue O. ¿Me preguntó quién será?-

-Santo cielo, hay más aquí de la misma autora.- sacó otro de sus libros. –Un robot gigante princesa rescata al príncipe zanahoria de los conejitos saltarines que… Ugh, creo que mi dolor de cabeza está regresando.- él le dedicó una rápida mueca llena de diversión muy parecida a una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal sí buscamos un buen libro antes de que la bibliotecaria finalmente decida vetarnos de por vida?- miró de reojo a la mujer que a este punto estaba roja de la ira.

-Buena idea.- abandonaron la sección de Best Seller y empezaron a vagar por distintos pasillos de distintos géneros. -¿Qué tal este?- uno en la sección de aventura llamó su atención. –Es acerca de shinigamis, fantasmas y unos monstruos llamados Hollows.-

-¿Hm?- se acercó a ella para poder leer la contraparte. Karin no pudo evitar tensarse al sentir su pecho al ras de su espalda y su aliento fresco en la coronilla de su cabeza. –Parece bastante interesante, pero es una saga y está bastante caro.-

-Rayos.- frunció el ceño. –Bueno, ahorraré un poco más y luego volveré por este bebé.- devolvió con tristeza el libro a su estante. -¿Tú ya encontraste algo que te guste?-

-Sigo buscando.- miró entre los estantes. –Ah, "Dragón de Hielo" de la editorial Juubantai, es una buena editorial.- tomó el libro y lo ojeó con curiosidad. –Creo que le daré una oportunidad a este libro. Parece interesante.- ella se acercó a él para mirar el libro, encontrándolo muy interesante también.

-Allí hay otro de la misma editorial y hasta el mismo escritor.- tomó el libro. –Se llama "Ángel Guerrero", parece interesante.- en realidad parecía tener romance, pero encontraba la historia interesante y no todos los romances eran absurdos y sin desarrollo, así que bien podría darle una oportunidad. –Creo que me lo llevaré, no está tan caro.-

Pagaron por sus dos libros a la malhumorada bibliotecaria y salieron para sentarse en una cafetería, ordenar ella un café y muchos bocadillos y él un té y unos bollos y empezar a leer sus libros.

-¿Cómo está el tuyo?- preguntó él luego de tomar un sorbo de su té.

-Bastante bien, me agrada la chica.- normalmente las protagonistas eran tontas en los romances, pero esta chica era un personaje empático e inteligente. -¿Qué hay de tu libro?-

-Interesante, la trama me recuerda a una leyenda que leí hace un tiempo. Fue una buena compra.-

-Definitivamente.- eventualmente terminaron sus bebidas y tuvieron que salir del café, solo para decidirse a ir al cine. -¿Qué quieres ver? Yo vine ayer y vi una de horror, la verdad no dio nada de miedo y quedé decepcionada.- refunfuñó.

-Realmente no estoy interesado en horror, últimamente exageran demasiado el volumen y solo logran que salga de la sala con dolor de cabeza.- bufó. -¿Qué tal esa?- señaló una de un samurái. –Está basada en un libro, sí la adaptación es buena podría valer la pena.-

Ella accedió y fueron a comprar palomitas y entradas, llegando justo a tiempo para cuando terminaron los comerciales.

-La verdad fue una de las mejores películas que he visto en mucho tiempo.- murmuró aún impresionada después de salir de la sala. –Demonios, no puedo creer que casi lloré cuando el maldito bastardo mató a la esposa del samurái. ¡Y no puedo creer que haya escapado al final! Fue tan injusto.- negó con la cabeza.

-Al menos dejó en paz al pueblo.-

-Aun así merecía pagar por sus crímenes.- se cruzó de brazos. –Dime que habrá una secuela.-

-Temó que no.-

-Maldición… ¿Qué voy a hacer con mis sentimientos?- gimoteó enfurruñada. -¿Puedo golpear al actor que hacía de villano, al menos?-

-No.- intentó decir con rostro serio, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara, y esta vez duró más de medio segundo.

Él era muchísimo más guapo que de costumbre cuando sonreía.

Luego del cine fueron a almorzar a un restaurante de comida italiana, y ella siguió despotricando acerca del final de la película por media hora antes de que la conversación se volcara a la universidad de alguna forma.

-¿Y por qué estudias administración? ¿Quieres dirigir una empresa o algo?- preguntó en medio de mordiscos a su deliciosa comida.

-Quiero ayudar a mi hermana en la dirección de su empresa… Ella… pasó por un mal momento y casi pierde todo, ahora está luchando por levantarse y quiero ayudarla.- frunció el ceño. –No es… no es algo de lo que me guste hablar.- murmuró más para sí mismo.

-No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres.- le sonrió comprensivamente.

-Quiero, solo… es difícil.- frunció el ceño. –Solo estoy molesto de no haberlo visto venir, supongo. Normalmente soy bueno detectando la verdadera naturaleza de las personas, pero también fui engañado esa vez y… fue como si hubiera arruinado no solo gran parte de la vida de mi hermana, sino mi propia percepción sobre mí mismo.- tensó su mandíbula. –Y al final se salió con la suya… ese hombre despreciable… Aquí estoy muriendo de rabia mientras él se atreve a enseñar en mi clase.- habló entre dientes con los puños apretados. Karin no pudo evitar colocar una mano sobre su puño, que de inmediato se relajó en lo que la miraba con sorpresa.

-Sabes, mi madre fue asesinada cuando yo era pequeña.- susurró en voz baja. –El asesino era muy famoso por matar mujeres y… un día volvió para burlarse de mi hermano y quiso matarme a mí y a mi hermana.- el simple recuerdo le paralizó el corazón de miedo. –Teníamos solo once años… mi hermano logró distraerlo hasta que su amiga llamó a la policía, pero él huyó antes de que lo atraparan. Sin embargo, pocos meses después, volvió para terminar el trabajo… y mi padre lo noqueó de un solo golpe.- sonrió. –Encerraron de por vida al miserable y fue asesinado por su compañero de celda a los pocos años. ¿Sabes por qué te digo esto?- él solo la miró fijamente, toda su atención puesta en ella. –Las malas personas siempre reciben su castigo por todo el daño que han hecho, de un modo u otro, solo ten fe y sigue viviendo tu vida, sí te ahogas en tu propio rencor solo estarás dándoles lo que quieren. Y no lo valen.- le guiñó un ojo.

De nuevo, él la miró con esos ojos suaves que la hacían sonrojar como sí todavía fuera una treceañera, aunque cuando le sonrió con tanta sinceridad la hizo sentir más bien como si fuera una niña de cinco años muy enamoradiza creyéndose las películas de Disney sobre el príncipe azul.

Luego de almorzar fueron caminando a su edificio y se compraron un helado en el camino, conversando con mucha más confianza que nunca.

-Ohh, pero que linda pareja.- murmuró una anciana al verlos pasar, provocando que los dos enrojecieran y evitaran mirarse en lo que caminaban un poco más lejos el uno del otro.

Esa noche, después de que Toshiro preparara la cena, por primera vez tuvieron mucho de qué hablar mientras cenaban, y al día siguiente al desayunar volvieron a conversar gratamente antes de tener que irse a la universidad.

Sus tiempos juntos en el departamento dejaron de ser silenciosos, es más, comenzó a anhelar más que a nada el que llegara la hora del desayuno y la cena para poder conversar con él otra vez, incluso dejó de salir tanto de casa y ya no evitaban hacer sus quehaceres cuando el otro los estaba haciendo, más bien lo hacían juntos y muchas veces hasta se divertían haciéndolo.

-Te ves rara.- murmuró Yuzu un día mientras estaban haciendo una video-llamada.

-¿Hm? ¿Por qué lo dices?- se removió incómoda ante su mirada fija.

-Mmm… ¡Ah, ya sé!- aplaudió felizmente. -¡Estás enamorada!- la señaló triunfante. Karin la miró con la boca abierta. -¡¿Quién es él?! ¡Dime, dime!-

-Nadie, Yuzu, estás delirando.- la desestimó. –Mejor sígueme hablando de tu boda con el perdedor de Jinta.-

Su hermana hizo pucheros, pero encantada siguió parloteando acerca de su boda de ensueño, aunque antes de terminar la llamada recalcó un poco más de lo necesario que tenía que llevar una cita a la boda. La muy maldita.

-Te ves diferente.- murmuró Misa después de que terminaran de comer el pastel de celebración que hizo su novia para felicitarlas por haber pasado otro agitado periodo de exámenes.

-¿A qué te refieres?- la miró confundida.

-Hmm… Te ves… enamorada.- sonrió pícaramente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué todos dicen eso?!- casi tira su vaso de soda por la pura indignación. -¡No estoy enamorada de Toshiro, con un demonio!- rugió ya harta.

-¿Ah, así que es Hitsugaya-san? Yo apostaba por el chico castaño que te invitó a comer una hamburguesa una vez.- sonrió divertida esta vez.

-Eww, claro que no.- él era tierno, pero un poco patético y no se comparaba en nada a To… ¡AGH! ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?! –Déjame en paz.- hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

Tan ocupada estaba deprimiéndose, que no notó que Misa había derramado un poco de licor en su bebida, ni en su próxima bebida, ni en la próxima. Para cuando lo notó ya estaba lo suficientemente borracha para que no le importe.

La novia de su amiga tuvo que llevarla a casa en su auto, y Kari subió tambaleante las escaleras como la última vez, pero pudo abrir la puerta al primer intento, lo que le confirmó que al menos no estaba borracha como antes. No es que eso la hiciera sentir menos molesta con Misa por haber logrado que probara esa bebida del averno otra vez. La resaca no era algo que le gustara volver a experimentar. Al menos mañana era domingo y podría dormir hasta tarde.

-Kurosaki, ¿dónde demonios estabas?- como la última vez, Toshiro estaba esperándola sentado frente a la puerta. -¿Estás borracha de nuevo?- la miró con desaprobación, otra vez.

-No fue mi culpa, Misa-san me emborrachó.- lloriqueó acercándose a él para echar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterrar el rostro en su pecho. –Mmm… hueles bien, Toshiro.-

-Estás demasiado borracha.- la alejó suavemente, solo para alzarla en sus brazos al estilo nupcial. –Te llevare al baño y traeré una cubeta por sí quieres vomitar.-

-No estoy tan borracha.- aseguró ofendida quién sabe por qué. –Podría morir feliz aquí.- murmuró enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

-Dices que no estás tan borracha, pero estás actuando como una de mis acosadoras.- casi podía sentirlo rodar los ojos. –Definitivamente estás delirando. Solo déjame atenderte sin ser tan melosa, Kurosaki.-

-No me llames así.- suplicó con ojos llorosos. –Somos amigos ¿o no? Llámame Karin.-

-Mejor pídemelo cuando estés sobria.- la sentó en su cama y quiso alejarse, pero se abrazó a su cuello sin dejarlo ir. –Suéltame, Kurosaki.- exigió molesto.

-Es Karin. Tienes que llamarme Karin.- suplicó abrazándolo fuertemente. –Tienes que llamarme así porque somos amigos, porque nunca seremos más que amigos y es lo máximo que puedo tener así que… no me quites lo poco que tengo.- sollozó patéticamente, replanteándose en su mente sí es que había tomado más que la vez anterior.

-Deja de hablar así…- de pronto él pareció suplicar. –Deja de hablar como sí yo te gustara. Tienes novia así que no puedes…-

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!- se apartó de golpe de él y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiéndose más sobria que nunca. -¡¿Por qué dices que tengo novia?! ¡No soy homosexual! ¡¿Por qué demonios tendría una novia?!-

-¿Qué?- la miró con la boca abierta. –P-pero, Itsukimi…-

-¿Misa-san? ¡Solo somos amigas! ¡Ella es la que tiene una novia!-

-Entonces…- frunció el ceño. –Espera, hay muchas cosas que no cuadran aquí. ¿Segura que no estás mintiendo?-

-¡Por supuesto que estoy segura! ¡No me gusta Misa-san! ¡Me gustas tú, pero no sirve de nada que te lo diga porque te gustan los chicos! ¡Tú eres el homosexual aquí!- estaba comenzando a sentir la resaca antes de tiempo.

-¡No soy homosexual!- chilló casi agudamente. -¡¿Por qué demonios piensas eso?!- parecía totalmente horrorizado.

-Rangiku-san me dijo que no estabas interesado en las chicas, me dijo que tú le dijiste eso.- lo señaló acusadoramente. -¿Acaso dices que ella me mintió?-

-Le dije que no me interesan las chicas.- reconoció. –Pero no porque sea homosexual, simplemente en ese momento no quería una relación. ¡Pero sí me interesan las chicas! Me interesas.- admitió en voz baja.

-Oh.-

-Sí, oh.-

Se quedaron en silencio por el par de minutos más largos de toda su vida, antes de que carraspeara y lo mirara tímidamente.

-Entonces… ¿ahora qué?- se revolvió incómoda.

-No lo sé…- se pasó una mano nerviosamente por el cabello. –Estás borracha así que… será mejor que conversemos mañana.- hizo amago de abandonar la habitación, pero ella volvió a abrazarse a su cuello con fuerza. –Uhh… Karin, ¿qué haces?- se sonrojó.

-Me alegra que al fin me estés llamando por mi nombre.- sonrió. –Y ni creas que te dejaré ir ahora, no estoy tan borracha, solo lo suficiente para tener el valor de hacer esto.- y sin más lo besó, ya sabiendo a quién llevaría como su cita a la boda de su hermana.

Fin.

Holaaa! :D

Aquí el fic para el tema Room Mates, me quedó mucho más largo de lo q pense... como todo últimamente :'v

Espero q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite! Nos vemos mañana con el fic para la última tematica q afortunadamente ya está bien terminado y bonito x'D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
